Let's roll onto something new
by B-LN
Summary: OS. Bien, commençons par les politesses... Tu es toujours avec ton copain ?


Hum, je ne sais pas quoi mettre pour présenter cet OS. Donc, je mettrai juste un petite playlist si ça en intéresse certains (go sur Youtube ;)!)

- The Killers - Somebody told me

- Gary Jules - Mad World

J'adore les reviews, comme tout le monde, mais bon j'peux pas vous forcer ... ^^

_**« Let's roll onto something new »**_

Blaine ne sait pas pourquoi il n'a pas réussi à bouger.

Il sait juste qu'il doit désormais marcher depuis un bon bout de temps, car il ne sent plus très bien ses jambes, ni ses bras. Et sans savoir si c'est avec dégout ou envie, son regard se perd sur les couples langoureusement enlacés sur les bancs.

Il laisse son esprit vagabonder puis, doucement, il se souvient.  
>Mais pouvait-il se remémorer exactement la raison de sa présence ? Surement. Nick et Jeff l'avaient appelé une semaine plus tôt, et lui avait fait promettre de passé les voir à Dalton prochainement. « On pourrait réviser à la bibliothèque tout en discutant tranquillement, tu sais, comme avant. » Comme avant. Blaine mentirait en affirmant que les Warblers ne lui manquaient pas. En fait, il ne se passait surement pas un jour sans qu'il y pense. Mais il avait Kurt maintenant, et le jeune brun se faisait petit à petit à son nouveau lycée. Tout était si différent …<p>

Kurt avait promis de venir le chercher et Blaine se souvient très bien avoir rejoint ses deux anciens camarades devant Dalton, en début d'après midi. Ils s'étaient salués amicalement avant de commencer à papoter tranquillement, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Traversant les couloirs du lycée, ils se remémorèrent le bon vieux temps en rigolant. Dès qu'il le pouvait, Blaine jetait un rapide coup d'œil dans les salles d'études, et les souvenirs lui revenait. Les répétitions. Kurt. Tout un tas de réussites, mais aussi leurs défaites. Pavarotti, un peu, et il sait très bien pourquoi.

Finalement, ils entrent dans la bibliothèque. Elle est vide. Enfin presque.

« Comme par hasard », _il_ y était aussi.

Sebastian avait un don pour se trouver là où il l'attendait le moins, il allait bien falloir qu'il s'y fasse. Durant quelques secondes, l'ex Warbler se sentit un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester uniquement en compagnie de ses amis. Il soupira intérieurement avant de s'avancer vers la table ou les deux Warblers avaient déjà rejoint Sebastian.

Smythe. Son regard l'avait toujours troublé. Il vous dévisageait avec tant d'assurance que Blaine se sentait un peu plus vulnérable à chaque minute. Mais l'on ne peut pas se méfier d'une personne uniquement à cause de ça, non ? Et quand le brun tenta une nouvelle fois de se persuader qu'il était inoffensif, il sut au fond de lui que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.  
>A contrario de la petite moue gênée qu'affichait Blaine, le nouveau Warblers semblait être absolument ravi de le revoir et lui tendit franchement la main. Blaine la serra immédiatement, un peu plus fébrilement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.<p>

Les deux Warblers engagèrent rapidement la conversation. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, avant de se pencher sur ce qui les intéressait le plus.

- Je pense qu'on a toutes nos chances pour les régionales cette année.  
>- Vous allez vraiment devoir assurer, la concurrence sera rude, plaisanta Blaine.<p>

Nick et Jeff eurent un petit sourire complice.

- Pas faux, mais on a Seb', cette fois. Il est franchement incroyable, il a réussi à remotiver toute l'équipe, et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit en reste sur le chant.

Semblant à peine flatté, l'intéressé continua de les fixer, ses lèvres s'étirant légèrement. Il ne parlait pas. Il n'en avait cependant pas vraiment besoin pour faire remarquer sa présence. Blaine détourna le regard, restant quelques instants silencieux.

- Mais tu nous manque bien sûr, ajouta vivement Jeff, comme pour se rattraper.  
>- Tu peux toujours revenir, tu sais.<p>

C'était les premiers mots que Smythe prononçait et à vrai dire, Blaine aurait encore préféré qu'il s'abstienne. Il s'apprêtait à répondre une de ses formules toute faites, mais Nick pris trop rapidement la parole.

- Vraiment désolé les mecs, mais Jeff et moi, on va devoir y aller… Un … heu… un, cours à rattraper. On remettra ça, Blaine ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Hein ? Mais ça faisait quoi, dix minutes qu'ils étaient assis la ? Et c'était quoi, ce petit regards entendu entre ses deux anciens camarades ? Semblant plutôt pris de cours, Blaine se contenta d'hocher la tête, un léger « Bye », s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Il ne se souvient plus trop des minutes qui ont suivies. Il a du faire semblant de se plonger dans son livre de philo, malaxant le stylo qu'il agrippait maladroitement de la main droite. Bien qu'il tente de ne pas s'en préoccuper, il sentait lourdement le regard de Sebastian peser à ces cotés. L'ignorance lui sembla cependant être une bonne solution puisque que quelques minutes plus tard, le Warblers se détourna, glissant au passage une paire d'écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

Bon, il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à Blaine pour réaliser qu'il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer. La simple présence du jeune homme lui était déjà gênante, mais il fallait ajouter à cela qu'il avait apparemment mis le volume de sa musique à fond, et, qu'en plus, il en fredonnait les paroles.

_« Well somebody told me  
>You had a boyfriend<br>Who looks like a girlfriend  
>That I had in February of last year »<em>

Oui, Nick n'avait pas menti, il avait vaiment une jolie voix. Un peu nasillarde, mais prenante et agréable. Hum, qu'est-ce que ce garçon n'avait pas, au juste ?  
>Soupirant sans aucune discretion, le brun referma son livre un peu plus bruyamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, puis envoya rapidement un texto à Kurt.<p>

**« Plus court que prévu, est ce tu peux venir ? J'texpliquerais»**

Au même moment, Sebastian balaya brusquement ses écouteurs, et plaqua vivement sa main sur la table. Juste un peu trop près de celle de Blaine.

- On peut parler, non ?

Le brun mina d'être étonné, une petite moue faussement surprise aux lèvres. Il ouvra bêtement la bouche, mais la referma rapidement. Finalement, il fixa mollement Sebastian, l'air de dire « lance un sujet de discussion, alors ».

- Bien, commençons par les politesses. Tu es toujours avec ton copain ?

Il n'avait pas craché le dernier mot. A vrai dire, seul son regard semblait trahir que la simple idée le dégoûtait.

- Oui, tout va très bien avec Kurt.

A question idiote, réponse idiote.  
>Sebastian haussa distinctement un sourcil, un claquement de langue distinct s'échappant de ses lèvres . Il pencha légèrement la tête et semblât prendre son temps.<br>Doucement mais surement, il avait approché sa main de celle de Blaine, jusqu'à la recouvrir totalement. Ses doigts semblaient tranquillement jouer du piano sur les phalanges du jeune homme, et celui-ci ne savait pas si il trouvait ça agréable ou particulièrement détestable. L'ex Warblers fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en soutenant le regard du brun. Un petit rictus traversait les lèvres de celui-ci. Blaine croit se souvenir que c'est à ce moment-là que son cœur à commencer à taper un peu trop fort, mais à vrai dire, il n'est plus tout à fait sûr.

Dans une once de lucidité, il écarta brutalement sa main. Troublé, il se leva immédiatement et fit mine d'avoir un livre à remettre en urgence sur l'étagère qui se trouvait derrière eux.  
>Juste sortir. S'éloigner de lui.<p>

Ses pensées s'emmêlaient et il n'avait même pas remarqué que le jeune homme en question c'était à son tour levé pour venir se placer juste derrière lui. Il ne le réalisa que quand il sentit une main descendre avec aisance le long de son avant bras. Tout son corps s'immobilisa quand il sentit un souffle agréablement chaud se glisser dans son cou.

A vrai dire, ce qui s'est passé ensuite lui semble plutôt flou, maintenant.  
>Il est presque certain d'avoir littéralement senti son cœur se serrer et son ventre se mettre à bouillonner. Son esprit s'est probablement déconnecté et il a dut brutalement se retourner.<br>Dans les faits, ce n'est pas tout à fait par accident que son poing s'était retrouvé sur la face de Sebastian. Blaine ne sait plus s'il l'a vraiment controlé ou si ça lui a « tout simplement échappé », mais durant les trentes secondes qui suivirent, cela lui fit un bien.  
>Le seul soucis, c'est qu'apparement, le jeune Warblers ne semblait pas en attendre plus pour se jeter sur lui.<p>

Il préférait réussir à oublier la suite des évènements, mais la brulure glacée des coups les lui rappelait douloureusement.

Sebastian n'est pas vraiment baraqué, mais il est nettement plus grand et plus agile, si bien que Blaine se retrouva un peu trop rapidement coincé sous le Warblers. Le jeune homme s'y sentait horriblement vulnérable et pendant ce qui lui parait être de longues minutes, il se débâtit inlassablement, sans succès.  
>A cet instant, il regretta amèrement que la pièce soit aussi vide.<br>Épuisé, il fini par se stopper net, défiant son adversaire du regard. Celui-ci abordait un sourire angélique, alors qu'un joli cocard dessinait désormais le contour de son œil gauche. Il semblait déguster l'instant durant quelques secondes.

Et Blaine ne sait pas pourquoi il n'a pas réussi à bouger.  
>C'est peut-être le silence qui l'a engourdi. La bibliothèque parut soudainement trop calme. On ne pouvait y entendre distinctement que le faible bourdonnement des écouteurs, et le souffle bruyant des deux jeunes hommes.<p>

_« Never thought I'd feel with desire  
>Never thought I'd feel so ashamed »<em>

__  
>Il aurait pu essayer de lui échapper. Le repousser. Ou simplement tourner la tête. Mais il était resté absolument immobile, et il ne se l'explique pas vraiment. Comme si le monde tournait au ralentit, il sentit les lèvres du jeune homme effleurer les siennes. Presque timidement, au début.<br>Et si le corps entier de Blaine semblait tétanisé, ces lèvres finirent bien par répondre. Il aimerait ce persuader que ce n'était qu'un pauvre reflex... mais au fond de lui, il sait bien qu'il s'éloigne maladroitement de la vérité.  
>Tout doucement, ces doigts se perdirent sur la nuque de Sebastian et se fut un peu comme si le monde entier s'arrêtait de tourner. Un million de pensées lui venaient à l'esprit et il décollait peu à peu de la réalité. Une impression ne reste jamais bien longtemps.<p>

_« Attends Rachel, je pars le chercher »_

- Blaine... ? T'es-la ? Jeff m'a dit que je pourrais te trouver i…

Oh mon dieu, Kurt. Blaine retomba violement sur terre et ses mains descendirent sur le torse du Warblers pour le repousser immédiatement. Juste un peu trop tard. Encore à genoux, il se retourna vers son petit ami.  
>L'expression qu'affichait son visage était absolument inexplicable, et le cœur du brun s'enfonça lourdement au fond de sa poitrine. Typiquement le genre de moment ou vous restez planté comme un idiot. Et le lourd silence qui suivit lui parut interminable. On n'entendait plus que la voix brouillée de Rachel, mélangée au léger grésillement de la musique, qui résonnait comme un murmure.<p>

« Kurt ? Kuuurt ? Ouooooouh ! Tu l'as trouvé ? Hé, t'es toujours là ? »

- Kurt, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu cr…

Inutile, la porte lui avait déjà claqué au nez.

Blaine savait qu'il aurait dut se relever pour rattraper Kurt. Pour tout lui expliquer. C'est certainement ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas l'impression qu'un énorme poids lui écrasait toujours le ventre.  
>Il se détourna vers le Warblers. Celui-ci prenait tout son temps pour se relever. Blaine fuyait volontairement son regard. Ne semblant absolument pas gêné par ce qui venait de se produire, le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux, et un sourire radieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.<p> 


End file.
